Denny Yogman
Denny Yogman (voiced by Austin Stout) is one of two fraternal twins that are rarely seen attending class. Instead they are in their laboratory located in the school's H.V.A.C. system. Denny is the shorter twin who wants to infect Robot Jones and also to take Robot Jones's brain for various purposes. One time he used Robot Jones's brain which was installed into a larger robot. This pitted Robot Jones against himself. While Robot Jones could partially function with no brain and fight with new programming, Denny's robot crashed to the ground immediately, sending Denny away in tears. Physical Appearance Denny is the shorter twin. He wears a red dome hat, a striped yellow shirts and black sneakers. Denny wears glasses shaped like goggles. Denny also has buck teeth and green pants. Personality Denny is almost as evil as his brother, and despises Robot and his friends. He wants to use Robot's brain for many purposes, such as creating Yogbot X. Denny seems to be the smarter twin, as he created Yogbot X, the Yogstrocity, made the virus disk to infect Robot, and came up with an idea to sabotage Robot in Cube Wars. Relationships Robot Jones Denny, along with his brother, despises Robot, and tried to steal his brain for many purposes. Robot also hates them a lot, and usually tries to stop them. In "Electric Boogaloo", Denny and Lenny tricked Robot into becoming their friend so they can steal his brain. After their plan succeeded, Robot became depressed. However, Robot, with the help of Mitch and Cubey, defeated the Yogmans. Denny was especially upset when Yogbot X was destroyed. In "Cube Wars", Denny helped his brother win the contest by switching two of the stickers, creating a cube that can never be solved. This is the only time Robot was defeated. In "Sickness", Denny and Lenny infected Robot with a computer virus, and tried to insert a second disk, but failed. In "The Yogmans Strike Back", Denny and Lenny, again, tried to steal Robot's brain with the help of Robot's hypnotized friends. After they failed, Denny seems to be very sad. In their other non-major appearances, Denny and Lenny would make fun of Robot and insult him. Socks, Mitch and Cubey Denny also hate Robot's friends, as they usually stopped him and Lenny from succeeding. In "The Yogmans Strike Back", Denny and Lenny hypnotized them into becoming the Yogstrocity. Despite this, previously, Denny suggested that they can make Robot's friends their friends. Jamie Martin Denny doesn't seem to think much about Jamie and successfully manipulated him in Cube Wars. Jamie was easily distracted by his dancing and found amusement in it. Principal Madman Denny and Lenny both hated Principal Madman (possibly due to him giving them detention). In "The Yogmans Strike Back", both of them daydreams about brainwashing him. Mr. Mitchell Denny and Lenny hated Mr. Mitchell, because he helped Robot get rid of the virus. Yogstrocity and Yogbot X Denny and Lenny both used them to carry out their evil deeds, and to be their friends. Denny really likes them, and hates it when they got destroyed. Appearances Season 1 * Cube Wars * Sickness * Politics * Electric Boogaloo Season 2 * The Yogmans Strike Back * Safety Patrol * Popularity Trivia Some viewers like him more than LennyCategory:Characters Category:Male Characters